Closer
by Warm Whispers
Summary: SS. She came here everyday, just to look at his house and wished he was with her.


Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so be nice, also english is not my first langage so if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry.

This takes place after "The second chance" aka episode 11 season 2 aka after Seth and Summer's nose graze, also they didn't go to the meeting in San Diego.

**I don't own anything except this plot.**

The first time she came here was a couple of weeks after he left. She had driven to his house and parked in front of the driveway and she stayed there for hours, just sitting in her car and looking at his house while memories came rushing back to her and tears worked their way down her face.

After this, she came almost everyday, sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes for a few hours and all she did was staring at the house. Sometimes, she walked along the driveway, up to the front door but then she would stop and make her way back to her car.

She stopped coming when he came back to Newport, she didn't need to be there anymore, he was back in her life even if she rejected him and avoided him at the beginning, she knew he was around and that's all she needed, coming to his house was just her way to feel closer to him and at the time it was close enough.

But now she was back at her post, more confused than ever, they had almost kissed a couple of days ago and she didn't know what to think about it but the fact that she was here was already an indication of what her heart wanted, needed. She wanted to be closer to Cohen.

Seth was trying to choose what cd he would be playing when something caught his eyes outside his window. A car, Summer's car. He frowned confused yet curious as to why Summer was parked at the bottom of his driveway and when he looked more closely he saw her sitting there, looking at his house. He was about to go over there and ask her what she was doing but he stopped himself before he could get to his bedroom's door, he turned around and got back to the window, the cds long forgetten, he watched her from afar to see what she would do next and fifteen minutes later she left.

Seth was way past confused but decided to keep this for himself and act like none of this ever happened, it would be his secret, at least for the time being.

The next day, while walking past his window Seth couldn't help but glance outside and sure enough Summer was there, in the exact same position that the day before and as once again he studied her from his place he wondered more and more why she came here to just look at his house, him who could usually think of all the crazy ideas possible was left in the total dark and long after she was gone he was still asking himself the same questions over and over again.

From this day on, he waited at his window for her to appear and not one day passed without her showing up but he surprised himself by not telling a word to anyone, not even Ryan and everyday he was left even more confused.

On the ninth day while he was at his now own usual spot, Ryan came barging through the door but stopped midway at the sight of Seth sitting by the window looking even more puzzled than himself. He didn't even turn around to look at the intruder.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked as he frowned.

"Summer" Seth answered without really paying attention to Ryan and the fact that he wouldn't understand what he was saying. Ryan frowned even more, sure he was used to Seth acting all weird but right now he was too weird to even be Seth.

"Okay, what?"

"Summer" Seth responded once again before he realized that he wasn't really making any sense, he finally turned around to look at Ryan and waved him to come over before returning his attention on Summer. Ryan walked over and gave his best friend another look before watching in the same direction.

"Is that Summer?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes" Ryan had never seen Seth this quiet and was even more worried than before.

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know." He stopped before adding "I've been asking the same question to myself for the past nine days." At his words, Ryan suddenly turned to look at Seth.

"Wait, what?" he asked before looking outside once again. "She's been coming here for the past NINE days?"

"Yeah, maybe more I'm not sure, I saw her for the first time the other day while I was trying to choose a cd to listen, I was confused but thought that it was a one time thing and tried to ignore it but then the day after she was there once again and since then not one single day passed without her showing up. She just parks her car at the bottom of the driveway and looks at the house, sometimes for just a few minutes, but most of the time she stays for over an hour, a couple of days ago she stayed there for almost three hours. Now I'm always thinking about it and I can't seem to find a reason for her to do that."

"Maybe you should talk to her, it's already been nine days, it would be better for the both of you to get that in the open and get it over with otherwise it will haunt you for who knows how much longer."

"Yeah, maybe you're right"

"Go talk to her, it's the best thing to do"

"Okay" Seth walked towards his door but turned around before getting out of the room to look at Ryan "Thank you" he said then turned the corner and disappeared. He had no idea of what he would say once he'd reached her but figured that it'll come to him when they will be face to face.

Summer was sat in her car looking at the Cohen's house, she didn't even know how long she had been there, she never really knew for how long she stayed until she would be back at her own house and would look at a clock, she constantly lost track of time, losing herself in thoughts and memories.

Her eyes were fixed on what she knew was his bedroom's window when she suddenly realised that Seth was making his way towards her car, coming closer by each passing second.

For a brief moment she thought about speeding away but she knew that it would look even more suspect and that Seth will still come talk to her another day and this way she could try to play it cool and not seem like a stalker.

Summer got out of her car with a big smile plastered on her face and Seth immediatly knew that she would try to pretend that she hadn't been here for the past forty minutes or for the past nine days for that matter.

"Hey Cohen"

"Hey"

His serious face was the first thing she noticed when she looked at him, usually he would always smile when she was around and right at this moment she knew that it wouldn't go as smoothly as she hoped.

"So, what are you doing here?" he said after a moment of silence, trying to act clueless.

"Oh huh I was just about to go to your house to ask you if you would let me borrow your notes from the history's class." She tried to lie but even if Seth nodded slowly making it seem like if he had trusted her she knew better than that and waited nervously for him to say something.

"Sure but let me ask you why you parked here and not in front of the door as you usually do?"

"I huh it's just that I huh" Summer looked around nervously trying to come up with an available excuse but she couldn't find anything to say.

"What are you really doing here Summer?" Seth asked as desperation filled his eyes and his voice.

"I told you I just" but he interrupted her before she could add anything else.

"I know that you've been here for the past forty minutes, for God's sake I even know that you've come here for the past nine days." Seth yelled out of frustation and left Summer speechless. He had known about her secretive visits and acted like nothing when she saw him in school.

"I, I don't know what to say" She answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"What about you just tell me the truth, I just want to know why because as much as I try to find a reason for you to come here everyday and just look at my house, sometimes for hours, I just can't seem to find an answer and it's been killing me for the past nine days." He said lowering his voice after he realised Summer's fragility at the moment though the desperation and frustation were still present."Please."

"I don't even know why I come here, okay?" She finally answered defeated as tears began to well up in her eyes "It's just, after you left last summer, I was so broken and I missed you so much, I just wanted to feel close to you and coming to your house was the only way that I found so that's what I did. I came here everyday and I would just look at your house and I would be okay for a moment and I wouldn't feel so lonely because a part of you was with me. Then you came back and I didn't need to come here anymore because I knew you were around and it was enough at the time but now I find myself coming here again and I'm not sure of what that means."

Tears were now streaming down Summer's face as a lone one made its way on Seth's left cheek. Hearing her talking about her feelings of when he left made him feel guilty all over again and wish that he never did that mistake. He knew that he had hurt her when he left but he didn't think that it had hurt her at that extent and now he felt worse than he ever had in his life. A few minutes passed and they both remained silent, neither of them daring to talk or looking at the other. Finally Seth broke the unbearable silence.

"I never intended to hurt you and certainly not that much, it's just...before Ryan came, Newport was hell for me, I was all alone and when he left I was sad and confused and mostly afraid, I knew that without Ryan around it would go back to the way it was. Sure I had you but I didn't know for how long, God knows how much I loved you but I was so afraid to loose you too, that something would come between us, again, and I couldn't bear that tought, it was so much worse than loosing Ryan, so I left."

While he was talking Seth never took his eyes off of her, he was afraid of her reaction but he wanted her to trust him and to know how much he really meant his words. Summer wouldn't look at him for the most part of his speech but she couldn't help but look up at soon as those words left his mouth, he had never said it before except at the carnival but at the time she thought it was only a way to win her back and the fact that he now used the past hurt her more than she thought it would.

"You never said that to me before."

"Yeah, well I never really got the chance." He replied thinking she was talking about his whole speech.

"No, not that." Seth looked at her confused. "You never said those three words to me when we were dating." After a moment realization finally dawned on him and he couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well I did." He simply responded while Summer lowered her head, a sad smile on her face. "I still do" As soon as the words left his mouth Summer looked up, her face and eyes filled with hope.

"Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"I thought that if I told you, you would think that things were moving too fast and I didn't want to scare you."

Summer nodded to let him know that she understood, now that she had talk to him and that all their feelings had been put on the table, she was even more confused than before and she knew that she needed to figure it out the sooner possible.

"I should probably go." She said after another moment of silence.

"Oh, okay."

"Bye Cohen"

"Bye" With that Summer got back in her car and drove away but not without a little goodbye wave and a little smile.

That night, both Seth and Summer laid wide awake in their respective beds contemplating the events of the day, both knowing that the ball was in Summer's side.

The following day Seth was laid on his bed reading a comic book when a knock came on his door.

"Come in." He called.

"Hey" Summer said as she appeared next to his bed and as Seth sat up.

"Hey, glad to see you actually in the house." Seth replied with a smile that Summer returned.

"Yeah, it's better to be inside too."

"Go figure." They smiled at each other before becoming serious.

"I did too" Summer said after a moment.

"What?" Seth replied not knowing what she was talking about before recalling the conversation of the previous day. "Oh" A sad smile played on his lips because of the use of the past tense as he looked down.

"Truth be told" Summer added "I still do." This time, it was Seth who looked up surprised to see a smiling Summer in front of him, not a fake smile that she did so well nor a sad one but a true genuine smile."I talked to Zach earlier and told him how I felt and surprisingly enough he understood and told me that he knew it would happen sooner or later." She added when Seth didn't say anything. "Cohen speechless, never thought I'd see the day." She added jokingly when he still hadn't say a word though she was getting worried. "Cohen, please say something you're freaking me out."

But instead of saying anything Seth got up of his bed, an happy smile showing his dimples on the face and before Summer could say anything else Seth was kissing her. A kiss that told her everything she needed to know. After a few minutes they finally broke apart, smiling at each other, their foreheads touching.

"They say acts mean more than words." Seth said before kissing her again, it was their implied _I love you_, they didn't need to say it aloud for the other one to know it was true.

Summer was the closest that she could ever get to Seth and that's how she liked it the best.

**Here it goes, my first fanfic, please review and tell me what you thought of it even if it's for telling me that it sucked and that I shouldn't write anymore review, thanks**.


End file.
